¿Eres tú?
by Sandiip
Summary: Arthur se encuentra en una habitación, no puede moverse debido al dolor de todo su cuerpo. ¿quien le ha llevado allí y por qué? Sus dudas se disipan cuando, para su desgracia, alguien entra en la habitación. Adertencia: Yaoi hard.


Arthur abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad. El dolor de todo su cuerpo casi le impedía moverse, lo único que vio al abrirlos fue algo parecido a una mampara de ducha con cristal translúcido a su izquierda, luego girando la cabeza lentamente giró la cabeza hasta examinar el lugar donde se encontraba. Una…¿ducha? Sí, eso era, una ducha, pero no era la suya, aunque le resultaba familiar. Volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el cristal, y apoyando una mano sobre la resbaladiza porcelana del suelo, trató de levantarse sin éxito. Su mano resbaló proporcionándole un golpe en la nuca por el cual emitió un leve quejido de dolor. Como era de esperar en una ducha, no llevaba ropa, nada de ropa, simplemente una toalla sobre él que tapaba poco más de su pecho.

"¿qué hago aquí?" Esa pregunta era la que más pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos, sin embargo al oír el chirrido de la puerta abrirse, fijó su mirada en el cristal. Alguien había entrado, sus pasos resonaban en el eco de la habitación, vacía, solo una ducha y diversos productos de baño colocados cuidadosamente en una repisa al lado de Arthur era lo único que se podía ver en aquella habitación. La persona que había entrado, abrió la mampara sin consideración alguna, mirando a Arthur con una mirada lasciva y a la vez una sonrisa de maldad. Arthur entrecerró los ojos, sin duda reconocía aquella figura que se alzaba a su lado.

-Alfred…- Susurró el inglés. Era fácil reconocer a alguien como él, pero estaba…diferente. Alzó la vista hacia los ojos del americano, con la esperanza de toparse con los ojos azules de éste.- Ayudame, me duele…- No, no se había encontrado con los ojos de Alfred. Unos ojos rojos le miraban sin perder detalle de los movimientos que el inglés hacía, los cuales no eran muchos. El dolor le impedía moverse, le impedía levantarse y simplemente irse de allí.

-Por fin despiertas.- Dijo el americano entrando a la ducha, junto a Arthur, cogiendo la toalla y apartándola de Arthur. Su sonrisa se amplió al verle así, tan indefenso. Ahí estaba su presa, a la cual no iba a dejar ir. Puso ambas manos a los lados del pecho de Arthur, apoyándolas sobre la fría y húmeda porcelana.

-A-Al…-Tenía miedo. Estaba claro que aquella persona era igual que Alfred, sin embargo, no era él. No del todo. –S-sácame de aquí. – Dijo tratando de que su voz sonara firme, tratando evitar que el americano le viera demasiado indefenso, aunque realmente lo fuera en aquel momento.

Un golpe seco contra la mejilla del inglés llenó resonó en la habitación. Alfred, agarrándole de la mandíbula, le miró a los ojos.- ¿Crees que tengo intención?-Tras esto se lanzó sobre él proporcionándole un mordisco en el cuello, haciéndole sangrar, mientras que acariciaba la parte interna del muslo del inglés sin delicadeza. Introdujo dos dedos en su interior, moviéndolos con violencia. El inglés se removió con dificultad soltando un alarido de dolor. No podía creer que le estuviera haciendo eso Alfred, no era capaz de hacerle sufrir de ese modo.

-P-para…- Una mirada cargada de odio por parte del inglés se dirigió hacia el americano, el cual correspondió a esta con una pequeña pero malévola sonrisa.

Sacó los dedos de su interior, por lo cual Arthur soltó un suspiro de alivio. De repente, el miembro del americano entró de lleno dentro del inglés, haciendo que un grito de dolor y un par de lágrimas se le escaparan. Pensaba que la tortura terminaba ahí, sin embargo estaba equivocado. Las embestidas, cada vez más fuertes, hacían que sus lágrimas rebalaran por sus mejillas casi descontroladamente. Levantó la mano tratando de agarrar algo, sin encontrar nada más que el grifo de la ducha el cual abrió, haciendo que el agua cayera sobre él. Agua fría que hacía que se disipara una pequeña parte del dolor que sufría en aquel momento. No podía moverse, ni nada, sólo estare quieto y esperar a que todo pasara. Aquel tiempo se le hizo eterno, en el momento que el americano terminó dentro de él, Arthur encaró las cejas y le escupió a la cara, lo cual a Alfred no le importó demasiado, sólo lo limpió con la manga de su chaqueta que ahora estaba ligeramente mojada. El puño de Alfred impactó contra la cara de Arthur, dejándolo inconsciente de nuevo.

Al rato despertó, no sabía cuanto tiempo exactamente había pasado desde que Alfred le hizo aquello. Su cabello seguía mojado, tanto su cabello como el suelo de la ducha. Pero, ¿y si Alfred volvía? El dolor ya le permitía moverse al menos, así que trató de levantarse. Sólo consiguió quedarse sentado contra la pared, entonces fue cuando vio lo de sus piernas. Rasguños, cortes, moretones. Eso era lo único que había en sus piernas. Suspiró de nuevo, girándose hacia los botes de champú y los productos a su lado. No le quedaba otro remedio, si Alfred volvía, el dolor sería demasiado fuerte y no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por eso. Cogió un bote, lo que parecía una crema hidratante y se empapó los dedos de ésta, introduciendo uno en su interior. Despacio, tratando de no hacerse más daño del necesario, metió otro dedo. Un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios. Sin embargo sabía que aquello no era suficiente. Analizó los botes que había allí y tomó uno de grosor más bien fino y llenó de crema. Tras esto lo introdujo con cuidado dentro de sí. Aquello en cierto modo le excitaba, pero sólo hacía eso para no volver a sentir lo mismo. Poco a poco se dejó llevar por el placer y con la otra mano, la llenó de crema y la puso sobre su miembro, comenzando a masturbarse mientras introducía el bote, cada vez más, esta vez más que doloroso, era incluso placentero. Alfred…Allí estaba, en el salón, mirando a un ordenador con curiosidad. Sí, en esa pantalla se veía a Arthur, el cual no se había dado cuenta de las cámaras que había en el baño. Quería mantenerle en vigilancia, no quería que se escapara, que tratara de hacer nada, y aquella sorpresa que se llevó al revisar las cámaras le excitó de tal manera que sacó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse mirando la escena.

Los gemidos de Arthur llenaron la habitación justo antes de acabar, los cuales se convirtieron en suspiros de placer. Sacó el bote de su interior y lo dejó a un lado, totalmente ruborizado y volviendo a la posición inicial en la que se encontró cuando llegó allí.

Alfred, que acabó poco después de Arthur, quedó dormido en el sofá.

La fría noche, una lluvia suave, un callejón oscuro.Él llevaba una tubería en la mano. Pasó por enfrente de un cristal donde sus ojos rojos se reflejaron, pero ni siquiera él se reconoció a sí mismo. Golpes, más golpes contra el inglés hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Estaba viendo la escena, él le estaba dando cada vez más fuerte, sin embargo no podía parar, algo se lo impedía.

-Vas a sufrir, Arthur.- Exclamó.

Tras eso, pudo ver como él mismo llevaba el cuerpo del inglés hasta su casa, lo dejaba en la ducha. Se despertó. Lo recordaba todo.

Se miró al espejo y por primera vez en aquel día, pudo reconocer sus ojos azules. Luego, fue hacia la habitación donde estaba Arthur.

-¡Arthur!- Estaba preocupado, abrió la mampara y se agachó a su lado. El inglés trató de alejarse de él, hasta que lo miró a los ojos y le reconoció.

-¿Eres…tú?-

-Ahora sí soy yo, pero te juro que no he sido yo quien te ha hecho esto.- El americano suspiró, ayudando al inglés a ponerse en pie.

-Sorry….sorry- Repitió.

Arthur no sabía qué hacer. ¿Creerle?¿Intentar huir? Por alguna razón, algo dentro de él le decía que ese era el verdadero Alfred. Sólo le abrazó y permaneció en silencio.

Alfred sólo quería que se parara el tiempo, que se borrara lo pasado. Sólo estar junto a él.

-I love you, Arthur.-

-Me too.-


End file.
